Forever mine
by candy-belle
Summary: Hunter has to remind Randy who he belongs to. Slash fic with Hunter and Randy featuring D/s, bondage and play violence  - all very, very consensual. Basically the guys are having fun.


Title: Forever mine  
>Rating: 18<br>Summary: Hunter has to remind Randy who he belongs to.  
>Featuring: Hunter and Randy<br>Warning: Pure unadulterated smut. Features D/s, bondage and play violence - all very, very consensual. Basically the guys are having fun.  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characterspeople of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
>Notes: I felt like a little hard smut and who better to play with than Hunter &amp; Randy xxx Always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).<p>

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Randy stumbled as Hunter pulled the leash. Only just managing to keep his feet, he risked looking up and could stop himself mewing when he did. Hunter was glowing with erotic anticipation. His face was alight with desire and the sight was enough to almost bring Randy to his knees.

Hunter caught Randy looking at him. Hiding his smile, he yanked on the leash again, this time pulling Randy into his arms. Grabbing the younger man's hip, he hissed, "You want this, don't you? You want me to punish you, to remind you – don't you?"

Randy nodded. He knew the rules – don't speak and no eyes contact. But it was so hard. So hard not to just beg Hunter to take him, not to look into those honey eyes he adored and drown in them. But Randy was nothing if not a good, if secret, submissive, so he kept his head down even as Hunter started to strip him. Biting his lip, Randy fought the urge to whimper as Hunter literally ripped the shirt off him, tearing the thin material. Within moments he was naked and exposed.

Hunter growled in appreciation and running a rough hand over Randy's impressive erection, he teased gruffly, "Such an eager fucking slut, aren't you?"

Without warning he gave a hard slap to Randy's straining shaft.

A yelp escaped Randy's lips but he clamped them together and remembering his training, he raised his hands behind his head, fighting to stay quiet as Hunter repeated the slap. His whole body shook with delight at the waves of pleasure surging through him.

Hunter caught Randy's face and forcing him to look up, he growled, "I can still smell them on you. I can smell their sweat on you. Your boys, your fucking precious boys. Their scent taints you, Slut."

He grabbed Randy by the elbow and shoved him into the shower cubicle. Reaching past Randy he turned the shower on. Randy stifled a yelp as the cold water hit him. Thankfully it soon turned hot and began pounding into his skin. He glanced at Hunter who just smiled and leant forward to steal a soft kiss. Caressing Randy's face, Hunter ordered firmly, "Wash yourself for me. I want to watch you get clean."

As Hunter stepped back Randy reached up for the shower gel then slowly he began to run his hands over his body. He risked looking at Hunter and almost smirked. Hunter was leaning against the wall, watching him intently. Randy could see the effect he was having on Hunter; he could see the way Hunter's hand would dip below his waist to give short quick caresses to his obvious erection before coming away returning to his chest.

Randy knew he was blushing. He felt so shameless, washing himself in such a provocative manner while one of his oldest friends, his mentor and former lover watched him. Not really realising what he was doing, Randy turned so he was facing Hunter fully, then slowly he started to play with himself. First his slick fingers circled his nipples, pulling and twisting them before his hands slid down skimming over his stomach and abdomen down to reach his straining shaft. He let his eyes closed as he began to stroke himself. He knew he was mewing, knew he was making pathetic little sounds but he didn't care he was too lost in the moment.

He yelped in surprised as strong hands suddenly closed round his wrists, yanking his own hand away and a hard rough voice growled in his ear, "Did I give you permission to touch what is mine?"

Randy's eyes shot open and he found himself starting into Hunter's eyes. He shook his head yelping again as Hunter growled at him, "You are such a bad boy. A little slut…a desperate little …"

Hunter didn't finish the sentence instead he brought his hand down sharp on Randy's backside. If Hunter hadn't been holding him Randy would have stumbled, as it was the blow sent him into Hunter's body. Closing his eyes Randy muttered, "Thank you, Sir."

Hunter just growled. Stepping back he reached into his pocket and withdrew the belt Randy had been wearing before. Working quickly he bound Randy's hands and then attached the makeshift restraints to the shower head, pulling Randy up to his full height before securing him. Randy was dangling from the shower fitting, standing on tiptoe. He bowed his head waiting for the next blow. Hunter caught hold of Randy's hips and pulled them back slightly angling them. He leant forward and brushed a soft kiss over Randy's neck and whispered softly, "You ready?"

Randy nodded.

He yelped in pained pleasure as the first real blow landed on his backside.

Hunter was breathing heavily by the time the twenty fifth blow landed, Randy's backside was glowing red, the pale skin heavily marked with Hunter's handprint. Stepping closer Hunter reached round and gently caressed Randy's weeping cock asking, "Why am I punishing you?"

"Because," stammered Randy his voice shaking with pained desire, "I forget who my master was. I forgot you own me, Sir."

Hunter stole a bruising kiss then asked gruffly, "Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Ready to show me how sorry you are?"

Randy nodded, he couldn't speak; he was too overcome with desire for what was going to happen next.

He felt Hunter reach up and suddenly the restraints were gone. Randy sagged, falling into Hunter's arms. Hunter brushed a kiss over his forehead and for a moment the game was forgotten as he checked Randy was okay. Then with a growl he simply dropped Randy to his knees. Randy yelped then rearranged himself into the desired position - kneeling so his head was level with Hunter's groin. Risking a look up, he saw Hunter staring down at him. With a wide grin Hunter purred, "You know what to do, Boy. Get on with it."

Randy closed his eyes, leant in and, almost reverently, he began to nuzzle Hunter's groin. After barely a minutes Randy gave a mew of disappointment as Hunter pulled him away from the now soaking material. Growling almost incoherently, Hunter snarled, "Open it with your teeth."

Randy obeyed. He struggled with the zip for a moment then slowly, as he got a grip, he eased it down, working quickly to reveal the treat that lay within. Hunter pulled Randy's head back again, and he hissed, "You think you deserve this, Boy?"

"Only if it please you," replied Randy hoarsely, fighting to keep his eyes down and to remember his place within this game.

Hunter growled in approval at the answer and with his other hand he freed his own straining erection. Randy groaned in anticipation and shuffled forward slightly, almost over eager to finally be given his prize. Hunter laughed and pulling Randy's head back even more, he growled, "Oh no! Not yet. I decide when you get this. Not you."

Randy just looked down, waiting for Hunter to give him what he wanted.

Hunter gave his shaft a few quick strokes, ensuring it was rock hard before suddenly slapping it across Randy's face. It left a shiny trial across Randy's flushed cheeks – a sight that made Hunter groan in pure lust.

Randy was shaking as Hunter repeated the move, swiping his erection in the opposite direction, creating another glistening streak across Randy's face. Randy looked up and forgetting the rules, he locked eyes with Hunter. Hunter just smiled and purred, "Fuck you look so hot right now. I'd forgotten how hot you look on your knees."

Unable to stop himself, Hunter bent down and claimed Randy's mouth. It was a hard kiss, although not as bruising as earlier ones. It wasn't part of the game, it was pure unadulterated desire. Randy sensing the difference reached up, lacing a hand through Hunter's hair, pulling his lover down into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss with a sigh, Hunter purred warmly, "God, you make it hard to punish you."

"Sorry," smirked Randy, a hint of his in-ring character seeping through into his expression.

Taking a deep breath, Hunter held it a moment then slowly straightened up. As he did his game face fell back into place. Tightening his grip on Randy's head, he suddenly slapped Randy hard across the face. This time he left a hand print on the already flushed skin. Randy gasped both at the slap and at the way Hunter's hand gripped his head. Pulling Randy up even more, Hunter caught his face and hissed, "Open up, Boy – I'm going to fuck your face."

Randy obeyed without hesitation, opening his mouth as wide as he could. He knew the rules - he wasn't to do anything. It wasn't like normal, it wasn't a blow job, this was Hunter simply fucking his mouth – and Randy adored it.

Hunter set a ruthless rhythm, driving ball deep and ramming his shaft deep down Randy's willing and open throat. A few times Randy choked, struggling to accommodate the full thick length. And each time Hunter instantly pulled back, his game face slipping slightly, concern for the younger man breaking through the supposedly hard shell of the game.

It didn't take long before Hunter was breathing heavily, drawing in lungfuls of air in short gasps as he moved closer the edge. Gazing up Randy smiled as much as he could – he loved watching Hunter come undone and knowing that it was because of him. Without asking he began to touch himself, slowly fisting his own straining shaft. That action making his body thrust forward so he was almost impaling himself on Hunter's shaft that was working his mouth so brutally.

Suddenly Hunter grabbed his head pulling hard, moving Randy back and away from his shaft. Staring down Hunter gave a tight smile and hissed, "I'm going to mark you. Mark you so you know exactly how you belong to."

Randy closed his eyes in anticipation. He was actually trembling, every fibre of his body wanting what Hunter was about to do. Hunter let rip a string of expletives, Randy's name mixed in with violent language. As Randy felt the hot liquid splash onto his face he came himself, erupting over his hand with a half cry. As he did, Hunter slapped him, sending Randy sprawling over the shower floor.

Crouching down Hunter grabbed hold of his head and hauled Randy's head up. Staring into Randy's eyes, Hunter demanded, "Now do you remember who you belong to?"

Randy wincing at the pressure Hunter was exerting on his neck with the hold, gazed back and nodded, replying breathlessly, "You. I belong to you…Hunter."

For a moment bathroom was silent then Hunter was gathering Randy into his arms, holding and supporting him. Stroking Randy's soaking hair Hunter cooed soft nothings, nuzzling his head against Randy's.

Slowly opening his eyes Randy blinked then smiled whispering, "Thank you."

Hunter didn't speak; he just buried his face into Randy's neck and clung to him. Slowly as they both regained some composure Hunter pulled back and whispered, "God that was intense."

Randy just smiled dreamily and fell forward into Hunter's arms. Feeling Hunter holding him, Randy rumbled, "Ouch!"

Hunter instantly pulled away, his face awash with concern. Randy chuckled and reaching up, he caressed Hunter's face murmuring, "Good ouch, a very good hurt." He gave a content sigh then asked sleepily, "Take me to bed?"

Hunter didn't reply. He simply got to his feet then pulled a visibly shaken Randy up. Without warning Hunter simply swung Randy up into his arms, carrying him like a baby. Randy gave a half heart protest but then snuggled down, his head resting on Hunter's shoulder as Hunter moved them back into the bedroom. Laying Randy on the bed, Hunter bent down and asked softly, "You want me to clean you up?"

Randy nodded barley able to keep his eyes open, his body and his mind completely exhausted by their activities.

Hunter smiled and brushed a kiss over Randy's lips, sighing, "I hate it when you make me do that."

"Huh?" asked Randy opening a single eye.

Hunter smiled faintly, confessing, "I hate it because although I love dominating you, I'm so scared I'll lose control one day. That one day I won't pull back in time…"

"Won't happen," rumbled Randy. He silenced Hunter's protests with a soft kiss. Pulling back Randy murmured loyally, "I trust you."

He fell back onto the mattress and rolled sleepily onto his side, growling seductively, "Just come to bed? Stop thinking and just hold me. Okay?"

Hunter smirked warmly, brushing a kiss over Randy's forehead. Within seconds Hunter stripped and was cradling Randy's battered body. Randy snuggled into him, his arm thrown over Hunter chest. Without opening his eyes or looking up, Randy murmured, "Thank you…"

Hunter simply closed his eyes and tightened his grip, holding onto Randy as if his very life depended on it.

FIN x


End file.
